


I'm a Big Fan of Yours

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Look at me! I managed to fit in three of my favorite ships into one fic!, M/M, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Elizabeta is an opera singer and Gilbert has it BAD.





	I'm a Big Fan of Yours

As the curtains closed for the final time, Gilbert was the first on his feet, applauding loudly.

“Wow Gil, I didn't know you liked the opera this much,” his brother-in-law, Feliciano said as the lights came back on and they gathered their things.

“Not that much,” admitted Gilbert as he followed his brother, Ludwig, and Feliciano back up the seat asle. “I only go to watch the lead.”

It was all true. Gilbert hadn't liked going to the opera, it wasn't his favorite activity, but that all changed the first time Feliciano and Ludwig dragged him to a show.

The moment she had stepped on stage, Gil fell in love. Her hair was a light brown like coffee, her eyes were a piercing bottle green, and her voice. The moment she began to sing, Gilbert no longer had any control over his heart, as it now beat only for the woman on stage.

Feliciano lit up. “You mean Elizabeta? I know her!”

“Seriously?!”

The tiny Italian nodded. “Sure!”

Gil didn't know where to begin. “H-how--?” He stammered.

Feli gave him a sly smile. “How do you think I always manage to get such good seats?” The smile grew as he added, “And I happen to know she's avalible.”

“B-but I thought -- I mean -- I thought she was with the conductor!”

Feli snorted. “Why, because you noticed his wedding ring? Yeah Roderich’s married......to his husband, Vash.”

“How the fuck do you know the conductor _and_ his husband?!”

“Gil,” Ludwig spoke up, “It's better if you just accept that Feliciano knows just about everyone. If you think about it too much it'll drive you insane. Trust me.”

Before Gilbert could reply, Feliciano was tugging on his arm in the direction of backstage. “Come on!”

“But -- but what do I say? She's so.........amazing. And I'm so.........me.”

“I've always found ‘hello’ to be good when starting conversations,” Ludwig said with a smirk.

“Come _on_ ,” whined Feliciano, tugging Gilbert’s arm harder.

And before Gil knew it, he was standing in front of Elizabeta, Feliciano nowhere to be found.

“So, you're Feli’s brother-in-law?”

Shit. Fuck. She was talking to him, actually talking to him. What should he do? He couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but stand there and stare.

That was, until she began to lose interest and started to turn away.

Somehow, his mouth and tongue both dry, Gilbert managed to finally speak.

“I'm Bertgil!” Instantly realizing that was wrong, he tried again. “Gilbert! I'm Gilbert, not........yeah.”

Elizabeta giggled.

It was small and brief, but Gilbert caught it and could have sworn hearts were popping above his head like a cartoon.

The corners of her mouth still slightly twitched upward, Elizabeta stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Bertgil,” she said. “I'm Abetaeliz.”


End file.
